


Springtime is for Lovers

by Bevan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Snarry (fluff)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevan/pseuds/Bevan
Summary: A flight around Hogwarts in the spring becomes an eye-opening experience for Harry.





	

Harry and Severus were aloft testing one of Harry’s new broom designs, broom design being Harry’s latest all-consuming hobby. They turned inward to loop around the towers of Hogwarts. Harry heard a loud scrabbling on the roof below, and looked downward. Severus remained apparently oblivious and flew steadfastly forward.

“Merlin’s beard! They’re going to take the roof off.” Harry started to take his broom downward towards the source of the noise.

Severus adroitly blocked him. “No harm will be done. Leave them alone.”

“But the gargoyles are brawling on the roof. Look at them! That can’t be harmless. We’ll have roof leaks into Minerva’s office at the very least.”

Severus smirked. “Not likely, though it would be amusing.” He grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and bodily turned him and his broom away from the site of the gargoyles’ activity. “It’s their mating season. It’s boisterous, but harmless.” 

“That’s mating?” Harry said incredulously as he abruptly sent his broom around and down, taking another look, and nearly losing his balance.

Severus intercepted him and set him straight again, heading Harry away from the loud gathering on the Hogwarts roof.

“Yes. It happens every year. It’s perfectly harmless. And we need the offspring to help ward Hogwarts from evil. The ranks of the gargoyles have been sadly depleted over the last decades. So leave them alone. Like any civilized beings, they don’t like to be watched.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose into his hairline in unconscious imitation of his mentor as he heard the word “civilized,” but he continued forward as told, trying to block out the images of what was occurring below him. He was wondering if he could use the burgeoning occlumency skills he was learning to “unsee” the gargoyle mating festivities.


End file.
